


Common Misconception

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hyunwoo finds himself in an awkward spot after he suggests that Hyungwon and him go further than them just fooling around.





	Common Misconception

“Fuck, Hyungwon…” Hyunwoo panted, struggling to catch his breath as Hyungwon swirled his tongue around his cock. His hand gripped his fluffy dark hair, using all his self control not to force his head down and fuck his face. He swallowed, licking his dry lips and stared up at the ceiling to stop himself from coming so early. Hyungwon’s hands dug into Hyunwoo’s thighs, opening his dark plump lips and sucking the tip into his mouth. Hyunwoo trembled, letting out an embarrassing whine at the sensation.

Hyunwoo remembered thinking Hyungwon had nice dick sucking lips when they first met as trainees, a passing thought that he tried to suppress in favour of professionalism. He never thought years later, they’d be in the same group, with his first initial thought coming true. This wasn’t the first time Hyungwon had settled between his legs, but it was early enough into their arrangement that he still felt nervous, afraid of what Hyungwon expected of him. He was afraid that one move too far could ruin their relationship. He had been eager to reciprocate after their sloppy first time together, using his hand or his mouth to get the other off. They had yet to tread into unknown territory, but Hyunwoo found himself more eager to explore the more routine their interactions became.

He looked back down at the mouth on his cock as he took him in deeper, trying to focus on the present actions rather than the conversation he wanted to have afterwards. He had planned to have it earlier, but he wasn’t about to stop Hyungwon from pulling his pants down if he was so keen on doing so. He built a rhythm underneath him, bobbing his head lazily, making Hyunwoo sigh deeply. His hips twitched again, the desire to buck up into his mouth still present. He bit his lip, trying to keep steady, breath catching. Hyungwon took him in deeper, moaning against his erection and adding further pleasure to the action.

Tightening his lips, Hyungwon moved up and down his cock with more determination, looking up at Hyunwoo expectantly. He worked his tongue eagerly in addition, making Hyunwoo tense up, tipping his head back and tugging Hyungwon’s head by his hair. He angled him, rolling his hips carefully, aiming away from the back of his throat to prevent his gag reflex. Hyungwon made a surprised noise, still trying to work his mouth against him. Hyunwoo stroked his hair in apology, urging him to pull back. Confused eyes looked up at him, expression bordering on offended for being stopped in the middle.

Hyunwoo couldn’t resist leaning his hand down and wiping his thumb over Hyungwon’s warm and wet bottom lip.

“Open your mouth,” he requested softly. Hyungwon blinked, nodding and parting his lips to accommodate Hyunwoo as he slid back in. Hyunwoo grabbed the back of his neck and kept him safe and steady as he thrust in and out, quickly building a speed that made him moan deeply. Hyungwon let him fuck himself on his tongue, closing his lips around his cock and sporadically sucking harder to make Hyunwoo falter. His thrusts became more desperate, breath becoming ragged as his orgasm built up. Hyungwon shifted his posture between his legs, gripping the base of his cock and bracing himself. Hyunwoo cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and losing himself in the feeling.

“Close…” he managed to mutter. Hyungwon hummed around him in affirmation, stroking what he couldn’t get his mouth around. His mouth hung open, staring up at Hyunwoo, waiting patiently for him to finish. The pleasure became too much, cock throbbing against his tongue and body tensing with each pump of his hand. Hyunwoo furrowed his brow, lips parting and a loud noise escaping him as he came. Hyungwon moaned in response, finishing by taking him back into his mouth until he was sensitive from overstimulation. Excess spit and come dripped from his fucked-out lips, dripping down his chin, which he wiped away with a grin. Hyunwoo tried to fix the hair he had gripped and messed up, smoothing it back down carefully.

“Thank you,” he blurted out, making Hyungwon laugh and duck his head. This wasn’t the first time Hyunwoo had come in his mouth, but that didn’t stop the two from acting shyly afterwards. He grinned at him in embarrassment, suddenly embarrassed that his clothes were pooled at his feet. He stood up abruptly to pull everything back on, Hyungwon sitting back and watching him. He spread his legs, exposing a noticeable bulge even through his jeans. “Do you need me to take care of that?” He asked, eyes following him as he stood up.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll get me next time.” Hyungwon smiled softly, stretching his neck after keeping it strained for so long. Hyunwoo swallowed, steadying his nerves and bracing himself to speak.

“Speaking of next time…” he stammered, forgetting his words and stumbling over them. “I wanted to…I mean maybe we could- if you wanted to. It’d be nice if you wanted to- Maybe next time we could have…” Hyungwon pressed his fingers to Hyunwoo’s lips, stopping him before he short circuited.

“Yes. Yes, I’d like that.” Hyunwoo sighed in relief, rubbing his neck and finding it hard to look Hyungwon in the eye. His fingers were still resting against his lips, making it hard for him to duck his head in embarrassment.

“Okay, cool,” Hyunwoo mumbled against his fingers, Hyungwon grinning at him, unable to stop his laughter. He leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to share the taste in his mouth.

“Cool. I’m excited, it’s been awhile since I’ve been fucked.” Hyunwoo almost interrupted him right away, to correct what he meant by having sex. But he ultimately kept his mouth shut, giving him a tight-lipped smile. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and go to bed. Meet you there?”

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo nodded, Hyungwon smiling at him one last time, kissing his cheeks and leaving to go to the bathroom. Hyunwoo ran his fingers through his hair, letting out an elongated exhale. He was frustrated at the miscommunication, but mostly angry with himself for not correcting him right away. People always assumed his preferred sexual position based on his appearance and broad body, a contrast to his actual desires. Now the idea of explaining the situation and disappointing Hyungwon made his heart slam painfully in his chest. He tried to shake the nervous thoughts from his head, walking to the bedroom and waiting for Hyungwon to return.

-

An opportunity for them arrived faster than Hyunwoo imagined. A rare day where they were home by sundown, awake enough not to pass out immediately upon entering the dorms. One of Hyunwoo’s biggest worries was getting Hoseok out of their shared room, who would get sulky if he had to be asked. But he was clinging to Kihyun, complaining he didn’t feel well. He stubbornly refused to let go of him until Kihyun agreed to let him share his bed that night, threatening to kill him if he got them both sick.

That left their room to themselves. After a quick shared glance, they went to bed, Hyungwon’s small smirk making Hyunwoo’s heart beat faster. He sat down on the bed, watching Hyungwon shut the door with a quiet click. Suddenly, the years shared between them didn’t exist, and Hyunwoo had no idea how to act around him. This was all too new, and the inevitable conversation that they were going to have was just making the encounter more awkward for him. He abruptly stood up when Hyungwon walked up to him, walking to the dresser and crouching down. They hid their necessary supplies in the back of the bottom drawer, where any sneaky break-ins wouldn’t find them. Pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom was embarrassing, his ears burning red as he set them on his bed.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked him, and their eyes finally met. He looked calm, comfortable, expression endeared. Hyunwoo nodded silently, pulse throbbing loudly in his ears. His reaction didn’t satisfy Hyungwon, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah…” Hyunwoo admitted, trying to be comforted as Hyungwon rubbed his shoulder and down his arm.

“It’s okay. This won’t be my first time doing this, Hyunwoo. You can’t disappoint me.” Hyunwoo nodded, eyebrows furrowing as his confidence fully escaped him. There was no way he would be able to choke past his nerves yet.

“I’m sure I’ll find a way,” he muttered, turning his fear onto himself, stinging like a thorn.

Hyungwon cooed, looping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. “No. Don’t say that. Come here.” He leaned in and kissed him softly, smelling clean from his shower. Hyunwoo relaxed a little as he leaned into the touch, comforted by the affection. Hyungwon’s hands lifted up the back of his neck to his hair, stroking it softly. He quickly deepened the kiss, making the transition as easy as it had been when they first started fooling around. Hyunwoo pulled him closer by the waist, sitting down on the bed and pulling him easily onto his lap.

Hyunwoo sucked on Hyungwon’s bottom lip, coaxing their mouths open to lick into the kiss. Hyungwon moaned softly, shifting himself in his lap so he was seated comfortably. Hyunwoo wished they could stay in this position, where he couldn’t ruin it. He liked the weight of Hyungwon sitting on top of him, the way he moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair. He couldn’t help slipping his fingers under his shirt, pushing up inch by inch and making Hyungwon shiver against him. He obediently lifted his arms so his shirt could be removed, and Hyunwoo winced at what the more controlling act implied. He was only adding fuel to the fire, and he needed to put it out.

Once his shirt was gone, Hyungwon leaned back in and kissed him harder, moaning as he gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulders. He pressed their bodies together, his bare skin warm and inviting. Pleasure burned in his stomach, his cock straining in his jeans. Hyungwon pulled back and stared down at him, straightening his posture and giving himself an advantageous view. He looked like a dream, cheeks flushed and wet lips parted as he caught his breath. Hyunwoo bit his lip, gaining the courage to speak up when he saw the way he was being looked at with such desire.

“Hyungwon…I…” he hesitated, making Hyungwon falter. His brows furrowed as he struggled to find the right words, afraid to kill the mood. He swallowed, trying to force his nerves down, and cleared his throat “This isn’t what I meant.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “Am I doing something wrong? Do you want to stop?” His voice was cautious, tensing in his lap. Hyunwoo rubbed a thumb against his hip to try and relax him.

“No, no. I…I want you to…to um…to me.” His ears burned, spreading to his cheeks. Hyungwon stared dumbly at him for a few seconds, trying to catch the implications Hyunwoo choked on. His expression changed within a second, the lightbulb going off in his head practically visible.

“Oh! You want me to fuck you?” he asked, throwing all subtly out the window. Hyunwoo nodded silently, and Hyungwon tried to contain his laugh. He slipped off of Hyunwoo’s lap. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Hyunwoo shrugged, trying to push past his embarrassment to take on Hyungwon’s more open approach. “I was too embarrassed. Most people assume I prefer to…well…And I don’t mind it, but I’d prefer…” Hyungwon winced, feeling guilty for his own assumption.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Hyunwoo nodded again, awkwardly shuffling. He didn’t look back up at Hyungwon until his chin was lifted, unable to contain his shy smile when Hyungwon smiled down at him. “Besides, your way sounds even better.”

Hyunwoo blinked in surprise, not expecting the smirk in Hyungwon’s tone.

“Yeah?” he asked, exhilaration running through his body. Hyungwon nodded, his expression giving away his intentions and making Hyunwoo shiver. He unconsciously spread his legs, making Hyungwon bite his lip.

“Yeah. Sit back on the bed.” His tone wasn’t demanding, able to switch easily into his new role without being demeaning. Hyunwoo didn’t want to be pushed around or treated any different, and he was relieved Hyungwon could read him so well without him saying it. He obeyed willingly, pulling Hyungwon closer when he settled between his legs. Fingers quickly pushed under his shirt, teasing the fabric off his skin to expose his stomach. He gasped at the contact, lifting his arms up so Hyungwon could pull it off over his head.

“Have you done this before?” Hyungwon asked, not faltering in his task of removing Hyunwoo’s clothes. He lowered his hands to his jeans, undoing his belt and pulling them off his hips without hesitation. Hyunwoo wracked his brain, pursing his lips in thought.

“It’s been a few years,” he admitted, helping both Hyungwon and himself by tugging his boxers down after his jeans, kicking his clothes to the floor.

“I’ll take care of you,” Hyungwon whispered, grinning and wrapping his hand around Hyunwoo’s cock, giving it a few firm strokes. He moaned in response, biting down on his lip harshly to keep quiet. No matter how many times he touched him, Hyunwoo would never get used to how expertly Hyungwon’s hand worked over his cock. Hands reached out to grab any part of him he could reach, settling on his slim thighs, still clothed. Though he wanted to continue, he let himself relax into the touch, hips twitching against his addicting touch.

Hyungwon leaned his head in, kissing his neck before whispering into his ear. “Lay on your stomach for me.” Hyunwoo groaned, the mere idea making him shiver. Hyungwon pulled back to let him shift enthusiastically into his desired position. Hyunwoo’s stomach flipped, a mix of nerves and anticipation as he spread his thighs for a more comfortable and easy to access position.

He heard the cap open loudly on the lube, tensing as Hyungwon settled on his knees and leaning overtop of him. He had discarded his clothing in his absence, making them one step closer to the inevitable. Hyunwoo heard him squeeze the lube from the bottle, the butterflies in his stomach still fluttering. Hyungwon set the bottle back onto the bed with a soft thud, grabbing Hyunwoo’s ass and urging him to lift it higher. He took a deep breath as he felt the first finger push in slowly, carefully. He exhaled shakily, unable to help his body tensing from the intrusion. He tried to relax himself as Hyungwon took his time, pushing in deeper.

Hyunwoo grunted, struggling to steady his breath and instead focusing on Hyungwon’s other hand grabbing his ass, getting his revenge after having his ass smacked by him so many times. He knew it would take work before it felt good, having been so long since he was touched this way. But he trusted Hyungwon, who was gentle and skilled. Laying on his stomach proved to be effective, as each twinge of pleasure from being fingered made him grind down onto the mattress.

Hyungwon’s rhythm quickly felt good, making Hyunwoo move into it rather than against it. He heard Hyungwon make pleased noises above him, likely taking in the sight of his fingers moving inside him. Hyunwoo wasn’t too vocal until Hyungwon’s fingers curled inside him, stimulating his prostate. The moan he let out felt like it was forced out of him, loud and rough. It made Hyungwon gasp, pulling back from his task to add a third finger. He thrust them in and out deeply, his other hand still kneading into the soft flesh. Hyunwoo never suspected him to be so fixated on his ass, being one of the only members who didn’t constantly grab it.

Once he decided he was ready, Hyungwon carefully pulled his fingers out, preparing himself over him. He quickly tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on, squeezing more lube into his hand to hastily coat his cock. Hyunwoo shifted himself onto his knees, holding himself up straight so Hyungwon could push in easier. He gripped the sheets, head hanging down just inches away from the pillow, growing impatient at how slow Hyungwon was.

Finally, Hyungwon wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him and making his knees slip further apart from their steady position. The tip of his cock pressed against his ass and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself. He didn’t realize how tense he made himself until Hyungwon rubbed his hip gently.

“Ready?” he asked softly, Hyunwoo nodding a little too excitedly and making him chuckle above him.

He lined himself up carefully before pushing in achingly slow. Hyunwoo felt every inch with burning pleasure, feeling just as good as he remembered it. He grunted softly, head dropping down into the pillows as Hyungwon pushed in all the way. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for much longer. Hyungwon kept still, buried inside him, breath ragged and desperate. “Can I move?” He asked after a long pause. His voice sounded deeper, raw like when he first woke up in the morning, a whine lingering underneath. Hyunwoo hummed in affirmation, groaning as Hyungwon pulled out almost completely and slammed back in.

Hyunwoo gripped the sheets, noises muffled into the pillows as Hyungwon fucked him. He didn’t treat him like a delicate flower, thrusting with a steady pace. Hyunwoo couldn’t keep himself up any longer, knees buckling and arms wobbling. He dropped himself, straightening his legs out, cock caught between his stomach and the bed. Hyungwon kept his thrusting consistent, leaning down with him and fucking him into the mattress. “Fuck, you feel so good around me.” He groaned, gripping Hyunwoo’s hips hard. He couldn’t speed up from the angle they were in, but Hyunwoo didn’t mind, enjoying it slow and deep.

He rolled his hips into the bed, moaning deeply into the pillow as the sheets brushed against his cock. He panted, gripping the sheets and getting lost in the feeling. Hyungwon moaned low above him, and pushed his hips further down against the mattress as he moved. Hyunwoo whined from the friction, embarrassing himself. The rough action was exhilarating, making him want to chase the feeling again.

“Faster…” he begged, relaxing when Hyungwon rubbed his back in a surprisingly soothing gesture. Gripping his hips harshly, he quickly obliged, shifting himself accordingly so he could flick his hips faster. Hyunwoo heard him curse above him, muttering praise under his breath. Fisting the sheets, he tilted his head back down to moan loudly into the pillows. The new speed gave the pleasure a rough edge, but it still didn’t feel to be enough. Hyunwoo pushed back eagerly onto Hyungwon’s cock, making him falter and a shocked noise escape him. He kept moving against him, finding the sensation he needed and practically whimpering. He felt like a desperate horny teenager for how needy he was acting, but it had been so long since he’d been fucked like this, and he didn’t want it to stop.

Hyungwon struggled to keep Hyunwoo steady, gripping his hips so firmly he threated to bruise. His thrusts were more aggressive, hard and fast and losing his rhythm. 

“Shit, Hyunwoo…” he groaned through gritted teeth, one hand lifting from his hips so he could push his hair back. It sounded like he was close, pulling back from his previous thrusts to hold himself off a little longer until Hyunwoo finished. To assist in coming faster, Hyunwoo dropped a hand down to his erection caught between his stomach and the bed. He didn’t have a lot of room to move his hand, deciding on bucking up into his own grip. He groaned loudly into the pillow, afraid of being to loud.

“Hyungwon, I’m close,” he panted, losing the strength to keep his head up and pressing back down into the pillow. His other arm hugged it, squeezing hard as heat pooled in his stomach, body tensing up in preparation for his release. Hyungwon let himself go back to thrusting more intensely, given the affirmation to stop holding back. His own noises were bit back or let out through the meat of his hand, also afraid of being too loud.

The pleasure quickly caught up to Hyunwoo, the overwhelming pleasure becoming too much. Rutting into his own hand, the tip of his cock rubbing against the bed, he let out a desperate moan as he came. Hyungwon let out a lewd whimper as Hyunwoo clenched around his cock from the force of his orgasm, slamming back into him roughly. His pace became sloppy, but he still thrust in deep. Hyunwoo moaned shakily, exhausted from his release. Despite that, he sat back up, ignoring the mess he’d made of his sheets. He craned his neck to glance back at Hyungwon, lips parted as he struggled to catch his breath. Hyungwon met his brief gaze and moaned, affected by his fucked out expression.

Thrusting fast and sloppy, Hyungwon came, a raspy groan escaping through gritted teeth. His body tensed up and trembled, looking almost painful. He finished with a loud exasperated sigh, easing his bruising grip on Hyunwoo’s hips and panting. Hyunwoo reached his hand out and urged him to pull out, groaning as he lost the full feeling inside him. He shifted himself slowly so he could sit up, the dull ache after sex already rising. As Hyungwon got out of bed to dispose the condom, Hyunwoo removed his sheet from the bed, the blanket catching most of the mess he’d made. He balled it up and tossed it into the hamper, letting himself forget about it until it had to be washed privately.

Hyungwon walked back over to him as he sat back down on the bed, settling beside him and rubbing his back soothingly. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked gently, kissing his temple. Hyunwoo smiled, resting a hand on Hyungwon’s thigh and patting it.

“No, you were perfect. Ah…Thank you.” They both shared their shy grins, looking down. Hyunwoo rubbed his neck, relaxing against Hyungwon’s affectionate massage. “I liked it a lot.” He added in a quiet voice, throat aching from the noises he’d made.

Hyungwon grinned.

“Me too. It was amazing. I can’t wait to do this again.” Hyunwoo stared at him in shock, leaning in and kissing him eagerly to voice his excitement. Hyungwon smiled against it, pressing their foreheads together. Hyunwoo pulled his lips back so he could stare at Hyungwon, his eyes shut and smiling to himself. It was something he always did to fully absorb the love he received from the other members. He couldn’t help but smile at him, leaning in and rewarding him with more light kisses from being so cute.

Hyunwoo encouraged Hyungwon to lay down.

“Come on, you need your sleep. You’ll be even worse tomorrow morning after the workout I gave you,” he remarked, letting Hyungwon cuddle up against him. He nuzzled against his shoulder, fluffy hair tickling him.

“Shut up,” was all he could mumble, voice thick with exhaustion. Hyunwoo smiled endearingly, pulling the blanket over both of them so they could sleep comfortably. He gave his hair one last soft kiss before he relaxed into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! This time, I desperately wanted to see more bottom Shownu, I was appalled to find only 8 fics in the tag! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
